Bean Bag Musings
by maidenpride
Summary: This is nothing but pure unadulterated smut with a dose of plot. It's not my usual thing, but hey even we writers need to stray from our regular stories now and then. Takes place at the end of S7E8 "Death Warrant" - please read the warning before continuing on this two part (ad)venture. Moved from Closer to MC 08/31/17
1. Chapter 1

AN: Two-part one-shot after the bean bag episode in Season 7 episode 8 "Death Warrant." In any case this is a bit explicit and entirely AU - well maybe not 100% AU I mean they're both humans with sexual feelings and attractions - let's face it Andy is a guy and whether he likes Sharon as a person or not at this point has no bearing on the fact that you can't deny she's attractive. If you don't like hair pulling, dirty talk, and other raunchy things this probably isn't the fic for you. No apologies for this temporary RL escape, you've been warned.

Song: Butterfly by Crazy Town

CLOSER - August 2011

Andy's POV

I kicked the door closed, throwing my coat onto the couch. Flipping on the TV I pulled my tie loose from my neck. I moved to the kitchen to fix myself a snack, reflecting on the day, it had been one of those days for the books. Hobbs had been shot. Raydor shot someone between the eyes - now that was a sight. Standing behind her I didn't get the best view of her as she took the shot, but I saw enough to know it was hot as hell. That bean bag gun was huge and she wielded it like it was nothing but a 9mm. She hit the guy right between the eyes, knocking him flat on his ass. I chuckled at the memory, if Hobbs hadn't been hit by a bullet it would have been a pretty perfect day. She was fine and we were all glad about that, anyone taking a hit out on one of their own deserved what happened to them when the floor fell away.

I took my glass of water and sandwich back to the sofa to rot my brain on some Sports Center. The Dodgers had a rare bye today, so there was no game for me to catch up on. Getting tired of ESPN I began flipping through the channels, as usual 200 channels and nothing to watch. I stopped on HBO, I didn't pay for the channels just the occasional fight night, it must be a free trial weekend. Before I could figure out what was going on I heard the sound of slapping flesh. Looking up I nearly dropped the sandwich in my lap, the man in the white coat had the woman in scrubs bent over and was doing her from behind. They were fully clothed, pants pushed down enough to make it work. The scene ended before I knew it, but it had given me a semi hard-on and put thoughts in my head I had been trying to avoid for weeks now.

Knowing it was either another cold shower or rubbing one out I opted for the latter, needing a little bit of relief. I had been doing good about avoiding fantasizing about her, but watching her today - well it made it next to impossible. Her hair long and straightened, her tight black pant suit hugged her curves. While I normally preferred her in skirts, wanting to see her bare legs, I couldn't deny that even in the slacks she had legs that seemed to go on forever. Just thinking about her standing there in the street again was making me harder. I strained against my pants. I undid my belt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor. I kicked off my shoes and unzipped my pants, my cock instantly feeling the relief of space.

The smirk that grew on her face when she walked back into the murder room as I held the bean bag souvenir in my hand was priceless. I caught her eyes before she left a few minutes later and I could have sworn I saw a glint of sultry there. I put the bag into my desk drawer for safe keeping knowing that every time I pulled it out I would get to relieve that moment. Thinking about it again made my cock twitch. I slipped my hands into my boxers and pulled my cock out, groaning as I gave it a little tug.

 _I imagined us in the office, empty with just a light on in the far corner of the room. Sitting at my desk, she would cross the room. I would pretend not to notice her presence, even though we both knew that wasn't true. The clicking rhythm of her heels always gave her away, at least to me. She'd kiss the back of my ear and I'd spin around in my chair. Without giving me a chance to react to her presence she would straddle my lap and painfully slow she would grind against me making me hard. Before I could do anything about her actions, she would unzip my pants and slide onto her knees, pulling me out of my trousers. Her warm lips would surround me, hair falling in front of her face. Her head would start to bob up and down, up and down, as she took me fully into her mouth and then pulled out - each time with a pop. With a devilish grin in her eyes, her hand reaching in and fondling my balls - her teeth nipping at my inner thighs the pleasurable pain causing me to nearly jump out of the chair._

The fantasy was making me start to lose control. I kept rubbing slowly not wanting to give in just yet, I needed this to last me awhile. She was going to be around me for the foreseeable future with this damn lawsuit. Sometimes just the lingering scent of her in the hallway made me hard thinking about what it would be like to be buried in her, wondering what other scents she had to share. I felt my balls tighten at the thought of bringing my lips to hers, tasting her, licking her pussy. My cock twitched again and I began to rub harder.

 _One of her fingers slides down in between my balls and teases my ass, causing me to yank her hair - pushing her mouth further onto my cock. I could feel my orgasm building, the way she looked at me told me she knew I was close. She grinned as she sucked harder, her tongue sliding up and down, flicking the head each time she made it back to the top. I felt my body begin to shake, I didn't want to come like this - without repaying the favor, but I was too far gone to make her stop, to pull myself out of her mouth. It felt too good._

My other hand slipped under the waistband of my boxers cupping my balls, squeezing and lightly tugging them down as I pulled my cock up. I was close, my cock was throbbing, my balls hard and tight. Thinking about Sharon's mouth on me, the look in her eyes, her fingers teasing me - I could almost feel it. I wondered whether she would let me come in her mouth, or if I could explode on her breasts, rubbing my cock in between them as I came, or rubbing up and down her ass, coming on her lower back. With a final twitch I felt the shake of my body, I let out a guttural groan as my hips bucked up and down on the couch as I continued to move my hand up and down feeling the warm sticky fluid on my hands.

My hands slowed their rhythm, releasing my balls, coming to a rest. My heart was pounding. Keeping my eyes closed I allowed myself to enjoy this moment, wanting to hold onto this feeling. When I felt the room cool, I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean myself and find a clean pair of boxers. It was too soon to shower, the fantasy was still pounding in the back of my mind that getting in now would make me hard again - playing out another dream of mine to push her up against the shower wall and lick her as she throws a leg over my shoulder. Flushing the toilet I shook my head, I need to stop thinking like this. I'm going to get myself into trouble if I keep thinking about the Captain like this.

Reluctantly I went back to the sofa and put the safe ESPN back on and settled in for the night, trying to avoid any thoughts of the brunette beauty that was haunting my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had managed to successfully avoid running into her all day, until Gavin showed up. I knew with him around I would see her eventually - it seemed like this lawsuit would be coming to a quick end which would do me wonders. I walked into electronics and found her sitting there talking to Gavin reviewing footage from the Baylor interview - I tried to keep my eyes on the monitors, to watch the confession, but her perfume was filling the space. That hint of sandalwood and vanilla with a touch of something else I couldn't place. I was curious which perfume it was, what intoxicating scent she sprayed on her naked body as she got out of the shower each morning. I bit the inside of my mouth to halt a moan from coming out. She caught my eyes and gave me a curious glance, noticing the pained look on my face. I shook my head and mouthed, "that awful video" she smiled and returned to her conversation with Gavin. Oh yeah, I was in deep trouble with this one. As soon as we wrapped this up I would definitely need to hit the gym and suffer through another cold shower.

When the Brenda came in, Gavin and Sharon stood up to follow Chief Pope out of the electronics room and into Brenda's conference room, presumably to wrap up whatever it was they were working on before we got this case. I got off the cabinet where I was perched and began to follow them out, I wanted to get a jump on my paperwork so I could get the hell out of this office before I said something completely inappropriate. Before I could react Sharon turned around and brushed by me,

"Sorry I forgot my binder."

The space in between the chairs and the cabinet was tight and I felt her ass for a split second as she moved past me. I choked out,

"Uh no problem." I noticed the brace on her wrist and I gestured at it, "Everything alright?"

She looked down at it, "Oh this yes, just a little sore from that whole bean bag incident yesterday. No need to worry about me Lieutenant I'll be fine."

I gave her a grin, "Hell of a shot Captain."

She smiled and exited out the door on the opposite side of the room, the look in her forest green eyes sparkled and perhaps with a hint of desire. Maybe that brush wasn't an accident. I shook my head of the ludicrous thought that that Captain of FID could have ever intended to brush her voluptuous ass against a hot-headed Lieutenant's thighs. I definitely needed that shower now and maybe to hit a meeting, this woman was driving me insane. She was unattainable and yet I wanted her in an all consuming, territorial kind of way that I hadn't felt towards any woman since the early days of dating my ex-wife. No, Sharon was some kind of special siren calling me towards the rocks and it would seem I was happy enough to follow. Yeah, maybe that paperwork could wait I needed to get outta here before I pulled her into her office, ripped her clothes off and bent her over her desk. Feeling myself harden at the image I headed to the bathroom.

I only intended to splash some cold water on my face, but I ended up ducking into one of the end stalls. As quietly as possible, I pulled down my trousers and feverishly began stroking my cock. It didn't take long, I was already so worked up. Letting out a grunt I let myself spill onto some toilet paper. I stood in the stall taking some deep breaths trying to calm myself before cleaning up and returning to the murder room. That should get me through the rest of the night - as long as I don't see her, or smell her, or touch her again.

"AGRH," I let out as I walked back towards my desk alarming my colleagues.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Provenza barked at me.

"Nothing." I yelled back.

"Uh huh, I don't believe you. Just for that you're going to drive me home from the bar tonight." He toyed back.

"Great, just great." I muttered under my breath throwing up my hands before turning back to my paperwork. I suppose that's better than going back to my empty house and thinking about her some more. At least I can entertain myself with watching Provenza get drunk and then make a fool of himself as he hit on women at the bar. I let out a chuckle at the thought, yes that's just what I need to distract me for a few hours - to break the siren's spell. Although to be completely honest with myself, I'm not really sure I want to break that spell - maybe if I stopped yanking one off at work and focused on getting to know her I could have the real thing instead of just the fantasy. The thought brought another smile to my face, it would be a near impossible task, but I had no doubt that she would be worth the chase.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sharon's part was slightly inspired by the Grace & Frankie season 2 finale.

Song: Dirrrty by Christina Aguilera

Chapter 2 Sharon POV - same time period

The adrenaline from today's chase was still coursing through me when I got home. I rubbed my shoulder, feeling a little sore from the recoil of that damn bean bag gun. Deciding to take a hot shower to relieve my stiffening muscles, I set down my gun and badge and headed to my bedroom. Grabbing the stereo remote, I turned on some music and began stripping off my suit as I moved through the room and into the bathroom. I switched on the taps to start steaming up the room. Underneath the sink I found my stash of bergamot body wash, I flipped open the lid and took in a deep breath inhaling the wonderful scent. Setting it on the shower ledge, I let my black lace bra drop to the floor and slid off the matching lace thong before stepping into the shower.

I let out a deep sigh as the hot water began to hit my skin, tilting my head back I let the water wash over me. Reaching up I switched the shower head from rain to massage and let it pound on my back. I squeezed a generous amount of body wash into my hands and began to slowly work it across my shoulders and down to my chest. I could feel my nipples harden as I held the weight of my breasts in both arms, enjoying the feeling of the slippery wash on my skin.

For most of the day, I walked around in a partial state of arousal. When I found out I would be working with the Major Crimes division for several weeks on this lawsuit I knew it would be trouble, I just wasn't expecting it to be this kind of trouble. Every time I walked into their division, I scanned the room checking for him. If he wasn't there I found myself torn between disappointment and relief. When he was there I had to bite my lower lip to keep the sexual frustration in check. At my age I never expected to still get as wet as he would make me, how thinking of him could make me feel without even touching me was bordering insane. I've started to think it wouldn't be a terrible idea to bring an extra pair of panties to work to change into - one look and they would get damp, a look and standing close enough to smell him, and I was done for. They'd be soaked through.

I poured more body wash into my hands as I moved them over my legs and down my back. The smell of bergamot was awakening my senses, reminding me of him. I knew he wore Armani, di Gio, the scent drove me wild. I spent an afternoon at Macy's smelling different cologne's until I found it, I'm not sure what made me do it, but I just couldn't stop obsessing about it until I figured it out. Now I obsess for a different reason. On it's own it smelled lovely, filled with citrus notes, but on him it was different - still sweet but more earthy.

As I thought about him I let my hands drift down my stomach and towards my clit. I started to imagine his roughened hands touching me, sliding down my wet, soapy skin. How his dark brown eyes would darken, turn almost black with lust as he would push his fingers between my lips - pushing me up against the shower wall. I leaned up against the wall flinching initially at the feeling of the cold tile against my back and the hot spray hitting my skin.

I took the shower head off it's mount and brought it down to my chest, massaging my breasts with both my hand and the water. Eventually, I let the the water move lower, I lifted one of my legs and put it on the shower bench angling myself so the spray could hit my clit in just the right spot. I let out a deep moan when the pressure first hit the sensitive area of my pussy. Giving another squeeze of my breast, I let my hand glide down my stomach and slip past my swollen lips, I could feel how engorged they were already. My fingers toyed with my opening I felt the warm wetness as I dipped a finger in and moaned, bucking hips towards the massaging shower spray. I brought another finger to my opening and slipped them both in, I was a bit surprised at how ready I was.

My thoughts drifted back to him as I began moving my fingers tantalizingly slow, in and out. I caught the look in his eyes this evening after I shot the suspect, it was a mixture of surprise and admiration - maybe a hint of something else. As he held the bean bag I could have sworn I saw his eyes darken with lust, although I was likely imagining things. The man was the biggest flirt in the LAPD, but it was rarely directed at me. Although I had noticed him looking at me more frequently since I had started working so closely with his team, almost staring at me - I shook my head knowing it was silly wishful thinking on my part. That my own lust was coloring my vision, my desire to have his face buried between my thighs underneath my desk while everyone else went about their business outside my office. To have him sinking his cock into me as he fucked me from behind in the electronics room. Wanting to ride him on the sofa in his house, distracting him from his precious ball game. I felt my body begin to shake as I fantasized about what he looked like naked, how it would feel to rake my hands across his back while he slammed his dick inside me. What his flesh would taste like as I bit his shoulder to suppress my scream as I orgasmed in my office.

My fingers began moving faster and faster, I could feel the heat begin to rise across my chest and I leaned back against the cold tile again to cool myself, to buy myself a little more time to enjoy the moment before I went over the edge. I pushed the shower head closer to my pussy and slipped a third finger in, letting out a pleasurable moan. I thought about Andy's fingers and the look on his face as he would push his fingers inside of me, watching my orgasm build. He would be cocky about it, smug even, but I wouldn't care because I know it would feel amazing to have him drive me to the edge and pull me back and push me again.

I speed up the thrusting again, feeling the pulsing begin. My walls were clenching against my fingers, desperately trying to hold them in place as I fucked myself into oblivion. I let out a scream and yelled, "Fuck me Andy!" as I came. I dropped the shower head and braced myself against the wall with my free hand. My body shook for several seconds as my heart attempted to pound out of my chest. My fingers throbbed from being squeezed so tightly. As my body eventually relaxed I released the grip I had on my fingers and slipped them out. The shower was beginning to run cool, I quickly rinsed myself and stepped out. Feeling blissfully satisfied.

I was used to taking care of myself with Jack gone, I never had any trouble getting myself to orgasm at least once, sometimes if I was feeling particularly horny I could even come three times. It was nice to have some different material to fantasize about, although I wished it wasn't proving so distracting. I had expected this pent up sexual attraction with Flynn to dissipate after a few weeks, that he would do something to irritate me and I'd move on. Or that the fantasy would run its course and I'd be dreaming of Matthew McConaughey or Hugh Jackman. But it hadn't, surprisingly, I kept coming up with more fantasies and the frustration only rose the more I tried to satisfy myself. I let out a groan, as wonderful as the orgasm felt I knew the relief would be short lived.

I toweled off and took advantage of the momentary sex free Flynn thoughts to fix myself dinner and catch up on my guilty pleasure, Game of Thrones. With my irregular hours and schedule, I had to DVR the series and binge watch when I could. I quickly realized that this was a mistake, as I watched Daenerys climb on top of Khal, wanting to please him. She straddled his hips as she pushed him back on the cloth bed and began rocking her hips. His dark eyes staring at up at his Kalheesi. I didn't know I was holding my breath while watching the screen, until I felt my chest seize up clamoring for air. I sucked in a deep breath and felt the unmistakable return of the throbbing between my legs. _Dammit_ I thought to myself. At this point I knew I had two options try to ignore it, which meant turning off the Game of Thrones and watching some safe PBS program, or touching myself again bringing halt to that ache.

As I sat watching them, I began to picture Andy lying there beneath my rocking hips. I could feel myself grinding and rubbing against his cock, teasing him with my wet pussy but not letting him slide into me just yet. I tugged at his nipples and pulled his ear with my teeth, whispering to him how I was going to fuck him, drive him mad. He would grab onto my hips digging his hands into my soft flesh leaving small marks, claiming me. I imagine him to be territorial, not wanting to share me with anyone, wanting to know that I walked around the office with his teeth marks on me. His hands would run down my back softly, barely there while he bit at my neck. The mixture of pleasure and pain causing me to buck more wildly against him, until I finally drove myself onto him.

I let my hands slip below the waistband of my silk pajamas as my fingers once again began to rub against my clit. I scissored the flesh through my panties feeling them growing damp at the action. This wasn't going to last as long as the episode in the shower, I pushed my panties aside and moved my fingers across my clit and down my folds, spreading the wetness up my length. Starting out softly I went faster and harder with each pass as I felt the tension build. I let a finger slip inside, moving my other hand down my pants I dipped in to dampen it before returning the attention to my clit. I pushed down on it as I added another finger, moving faster now in and out, curling the tips up against my g-spot. Feeling the spongy spot throb as I grew closer. I could feel my arms growing tired from the pace, but I kept rubbing faster as the tingle built and spread out. My whole body shook on the couch as I moaned his name as I came.

I sat on the couch for a few moments, but before I could take my fingers out I could feel the familiar sensation building again. I knew it wouldn't take long, it wouldn't be as strong as the last two, but I was feeling particularly selfish. I felt even more worked up knowing that I could bring myself to another orgasm in such quick succession. To know that I could walk around the office tomorrow with the knowledge that I got my rocks off thinking about him, and that he would have no idea what he helped achieve tonight. I wasn't as wet as before, so I moved off the couch and into my bedroom. I took off my pants and panties before sitting on the bed. Pulling the lube out from the drawer I lowered myself against the pillows and let a few drops of lube fall onto me. I twitched at the feeling of the cool liquid against my burning flesh. My hands quickly resumed their earlier actions. My wrist began to burn at the quick pace I was setting. My right hand pushed on my clit and held it there not moving, I couldn't take the added stimulation but I needed the pressure to come again. My left hand moved faster and faster pushing up against that spongy spot again. I bent my knees pushing my hips into the air trying to improve the angle. Sweat began seeping out as the heat in my body built with this orgasm. I paused for a moment giving my arm a rest, I went back to work moving more quickly this time. I was on the edge of an allusive orgasm, it was right there if I could just find the right spot. In frustration I pulled the pillow next to me underneath my hips and returned to my actions, that did the trick. My right hand began sliding against my clit very slowly with mostly just pressure. Finally, my body shuddered as I found that spongy spot again and pushed up against it hard meeting the fingers on my clit. My hips thrust up into my hands as I came down. I took my hands out and collapsed back down onto the bed, moving the pillow out of the way. I was finally tired, the last orgasm hadn't been as satisfying but it had done the job though and pushed me to the brink of sleep. I wiped off my hands with a towel and pulled the comforter up around me as I drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke to a different throbbing, my wrist hurt and I felt restless. _Great,_ I thought to myself, _I've given myself a case of carpel tunnel from too much hand fucking_. _How on earth am I going to explain this one?_ I got ready for work and found an old wrist brace from a drawer of first aid supplies in the bathroom. I slipped it on and worked on possible explanations about how I hurt my wrist, on the off chance anyone cared enough to notice - or even ask.

Later that afternoon, as I sat in the electronics room with Gavin I felt my heart rate rise as I saw him walk in. We had successfully avoid each other all day, I was glad for the reprieve, my wrist couldn't take anymore masturbation for a few days. The room instantly felt 10 degrees warmer, and I shifted in my seat trying to focus on the interview we were watching. I thought I felt his eyes on me, but when I turned back to catch him he had a curious look on his face. It seemed like he was thinking the same thing I was, but he quickly mouthed an excuse. I nodded and returned my attention to Gavin hoping the Chief would be available soon, I wasn't sure how much longer I could sit in the same room with him. I could tell that Gavin noticed something as he rose his eyebrow in curiosity, I quickly whispered, "later." Moments later, Brenda walked in and I let out a deep sigh of relief, but in my haste to get out of that room I realized I'd forgot my notebook. When I turned to get it I felt myself bump into him, I didn't realize he was right behind me. I couldn't help but brush up against him, not that I was disappointed, I let myself linger a second or two longer when I realized I was touching his thighs with my ass.

I quickly muttered an apology, "Sorry I forgot my binder."

When he replied I could tell he was surprised at the contact, but didn't seem to be regretting it, "Uh no problem."

As I started towards the other door he asked me, "Everything alright?" pointing at my wrist.

Great, of course, he would be the one to notice the brace on my wrist. No one else had said anything to me all day, but now that I'm alone in the room with him he brings it up.

I looked down at it, "Oh this yes, just a little sore from that whole bean bag incident yesterday. No need to worry about me Lieutenant I'll be fine."

He smiled back, "Hell of a shot Captain."

I wasn't sure what to say and I knew if I stayed alone in this room any longer it would become unprofessional and I was likely to rub against him with all my intentions. Instead I smiled back at him and left the room out of the other door not wanting to risk another brush of contact.

As I made my way to the conference room I couldn't help but think that there was something about that moment together, it seemed oddly comfortable. I mean it was terribly awkward initially, but I could have sworn that the way he looked at me had a bit of desire. I shook my head, it was probably just a typical guy reaction to a woman's ass so close to their dick - less about me specifically and more about my parts. I don't think Flynn is looking for someone like me to entertain him in that way, he's always been interested in blondes and well younger women with tighter asses and perkier boobs.

Maybe this moment was good, maybe it would mean that I could stop playing out these crazy fantasies about one Andy Flynn and move on to good old celebrities that wouldn't get me into trouble at work. I took a deep breath to collect myself before walking into the conference room, trying to push all that sexual tension aside. However, the moment I locked eyes with Gavin I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to grill me about this later, he'd get it out of me eventually, but not until I've had a few glasses in me. He gestured at my wrist and then towards the Lieutenant's desk letting me know he had already figured it all out. My eyes went wide and without speaking I tried to scream a "not now." He nodded and smiled, yes we would deal with this later. At least a night out with Gavin would mean I would be distracted for a few hours, something my wrist could appreciate. _Perhaps I might even find some new material..._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: By reader request here is the final installment, of this already completed story...hope it was worth the wait.

Andy rolled over in his bed surprised to find it empty. When he fell asleep there was another warm body next to him. Well at least he thought there was, although given the level of daydreaming his brain was doing lately he couldn't swear to anything. Rubbing the back of his head he let out a yawn. His imagination certainly was in overdrive the last few weeks. Despite his best attempts to forget about, ignore, or redirect his feelings he was failing miserably.

Yesterday he stared at another brunette. She was young and very attractive, built like someone else he knew. He tried to flirt with her, shamelessly in fact, but it didn't come as naturally as his normal charm. Not to mention the whole felony robbery in progress bit, that certainly put a damper on things, but that wasn't why the woman left him feeling empty. As he walked into the murder room and found himself face to face with the one-true brunette he bowed his head. Everyone else would assume it was out of shame for getting into another one of Provenza's schemes that backfired, never guessing the real reason. The minute he saw Sharon he felt guilty for flirting with "Bonnie," for trying to replace her with someone so empty.

 _Sharon stood with Brenda discussing the case, but caught Andy out of the corner of her eye. He looked like one of the nuns put him in the corner after whacking his knuckles. Figuring that he was just upset for having gotten in trouble with the boss, or for getting caught up in another scheme, she was reluctant to read anything else into it, but something kept nagging her. He kept stealing glances at her throughout the entire investigation. When she moved it felt like he moved with her, it was a strange sensation one that made her feel as though the lines between reality and lustful dreams were blurring._

 _They stood close to one another in the back of the elevator as they rode down with Frank and Liz. He smelled her perfume filling the elevator car, it made him delirious and he nearly forgot to step out when they reached the lobby. Not knowing what prompted her she lightly grabbed at the bottom of his jacket, giving it a gentle tug. Her hands were so close to his thigh that they both felt the heat of one another's presence. Their eyes met briefly, it seemed as though something had changed that perhaps they were sharing the same thought but the moment was broken as quickly as it came. The two gave Frank some space as they walked around the block, neither one talking but strangely enjoying the comfortable silence. The night air was cool for July. Sharon let out an involuntary shiver. Andy instinctively came behind her and rub his hands on her shoulders. He immediately stopped when he realized what he was doing, and to who. This wasn't a dream. They were at work and meant to be tending to the "evidence" not to the potential desire, potentially shared between them. Once more Liz and Frank interrupted the moment, a bit more thankfully this time._

 _Liz stopped Andy in the hallway when they returned, "She's not your usual type." Her insightful observation caught him by surprise, he had no idea anyone would notice him drooling over the Captain. He spun around to answer her, but she shook her head, "I think she'd be good for you. Give you a run for your money," Frank gave a tug on his leash and she followed before stopping and giving one last remark, "Just be sure before you go down that road. She deserves more than being a conquest." With that she walked away. His jaw dropped, Liz saw right through him, but he thought she was wrong about just wanting a one-night stand with Sharon. In the months since the bean bag incident, he found himself trying to get to know her better, well at least being polite. The little bit of information he gathered about her the more he wanted to be with her, not just in her._

 _After everyone else stepped out of the electronics room, Sharon found herself alone with Liz and Frank. Andy was sitting with their "Clyde" while the others were taking Bonnie to an interview room. He was wearing his leather jacket still from the undercover operation they ran the night before. She couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her lips as she stared at him, she always liked him in that coat. After he was stabbed she was worried that it was ruined, but it seemed to have survived the attack better than Andy._

 _"You know he feels the same way, don't you?" Liz asked._

 _Sharon nearly dropped the file in her hand, mouth sputtering searching for words._

 _"He's crazy about you in fact," she stood up and moved towards the door ready to track down her ex, "I know what it's like to have a rough marriage, don't miss out on your own chance to be happy."_

 _Sharon sat there stunned, completely floored with what just happened. Was she that obvious? And was she right that Andy was interested in her too? She thought she saw signs recently, certainly felt something tonight, but had all but convinced herself it was in her head. After all she was married, what did she know about picking up guys._

 _It took her awhile to collect herself before she could leave the sanctuary of the electronics room. She hoped that Liz would be gone when she made her quick walk through the murder room in an effort to quietly sneak back down to the fourth floor. She was unlucky on all accounts. She nearly ran into Andy as she walked down the hall. Feeling his hands on her again was electric. Their eyes met once more before she apologized for not watching where she was going. Then the Chief stopped her, looking for moral support or some reassurances._

 _"I can't believe I had to beg Pope to let me investigate this murder with you," Brenda said obviously frustrated._

 _"It's hard being close to people you work with. It's always hard. If you gotta be patient with people that drive you crazy. I find that the good relationships sometimes depend on what you're willing to overlook." Sharon touched Brenda's shoulder. She had no doubt that Brenda would think that she was referring to her, as someone that drives her crazy, but in that moment it was about someone else entirely. She spotted him out of the corner of her eye standing near Julio's desk logging evidence. She purposefully turned the other way to leave to avoid making eye contact with either Andy or Liz. She needed a moment to think about everything before she dealt with Andy — if she even planned on talking to him at all._

 _Liz and Andy watched the flirting between Fritz and Brenda as they walked into her office and closed the door._

 _"Liz, the department owes you a thank you for all you've done." He said wanting any excuse to look away from the obvious happenings with his boss and her husband._

 _"Aw, you're welcome Andy," she said pulling him into a hug. Before she pulled away she whispered something into his ear, "Call her. You won't regret it."_

 _She quickly changed the subject, moving onto the ex-wives club leaving Andy to stand in the murder room once again with jumbled thoughts. Reluctantly he moved back to his chair and stared out the window. He wasn't sure why Liz told him to call Sharon. Sure he wanted to, he wanted any excuse to talk to her or even spend time with her, but why would she bother with an old-washed up drunk like him._

 _He heard giggling from the other side of the door and turned to catch Liz and Provenza walking out. Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialed downstairs, before he could lose his nerve._

Andy rolled over and grabbed his phone. It was 8:20. He never slept in that late. There weren't any missed messages, so he set it back down and rolled back onto his stomach. His face buried into the pillow. It smelled like her. He took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to smother yourself?" Sharon asked as she used the towel in her hand to dry the ends of her hair.

Andy sat up and threw the pillow to the side, "You're still here?"

"Yes," she gave him a puzzled look, "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"No, uh, it's just, uh, I thought you left is all. I rolled over and you weren't there," he said trying to recover from his earlier statement.

"Do you want me to be there?" Her voice was shy and softer than usual.

Her question filled Andy was surprising confidence, "Yes, I do." He gave the bed a pat gesturing for her to come sit by him, "That looks a little big on you." He pointed to the light lavender colored button-up shirt he wore the other day. He didn't have much time to come home and change into the undercover clothes that he left his suit draped across the chair, where she must have nicked it.

She had rolled up the long sleeves a bit, showing her wrists as she continued to towel dry her hair. Andy took one of her hands in his and brought his lips to her bare wrists and left soft kisses. "What about you, any interesting in being here?" Looking up when she hummed, he grinned and sucked gently on her pulse point before letting go.

"Maybe. Perhaps. A growing interest. I guess it depends," she replied a bit nonchalantly.

"Hmm is that so, on what exactly?" He asked moving the collar out of his way as his lips made their way down her neck.

Her face gave nothing away, but as he was quickly learning her eyes betrayed her thoughts, "On whether that thing you did last night was a one-off, or if you're capable of a repeat performance?"

He returned to nibbling on her clavicles, "Oh I see. And what thing exactly are you referring to?" He asked knowing very well what she was referring to.

"If I have to spell it out, then I'm going to assume that it was a fluke," she moved as if she was going to get off the bed.

He held her in place, "Well it was no fluke, I can tell you that," he kissed her lips, "so I take it you liked it?" Once again he knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say it.

She took his face with both hands and placed a searing kiss on his lips, sucking down on his bottom lip giving it a little bite before letting go, "What do you think?"

Andy rolled them over and made quick work of undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing her bare flesh. He took immediate note of her lack of underwear and gave her a filthy smirk. "I see someone was being hopeful."

She shrugged, "Just hadn't gotten around to it."

His lips hungrily pursued hers as he used his hands to hold her arms above her head. While they only shared the one night together, they quickly learned about their tastes and he found that when she couldn't touch him or herself it drove her wild. He raised his head and looked at her red swollen lips. Her hair was a damp unruly mess framing her face. There wasn't an ounce of make-up on her face, and yet he swore he had never seen someone look as beautiful as she did in that moment. He felt her shift below him, bucking her hips to meet his. If she couldn't use her hands, she wasn't above using any other bit of anatomy to feel his skin on hers.

He shook his head at her and pressed his hips to hers and he slowly slid down her body, still holding her arms. She let out a moan as she reveled in the heavy contact. His lips found their home. Another thing he learned about Sharon the previous night was how sensitive and responsive she was to breast play. He maneuvered his hands, keeping one above her head and brought the other one down to her right breast, massaging it, while his tongued swirled the nipple of the other. The way she breathed and how pink her chest turned when he played with her, he thought that he would be able to bring her to orgasm without even touching her. It would be a theory to challenge another day, this morning he was asked for a repeat performance and he was determined to give it to her.

He switched hands and began massaging the other breast when he felt her wrap her legs around his midsection and pull him towards her. His cock brushing up against her. Never had he been with a woman that was so strong, so passionate, so demanding for his cock before. She might be a little on the other side of 50, but there was nothing about her drive to suggest it. She was as full of lust and desire as he was, matching him thrust for thrust last night.

He brought both hands back up above her head and pulled back from her breasts. She gave a little pout at the loss of contact, "Now, didn't I hear you ask for a repeat of that thing from last night?"

A mischievous grin came across her face as she nodded and bit her lip. Something they both learned very quickly would set Andy off. How he'd handle that at work he had no idea, but it was a thought for another time.

"Well if you keep doing that," he looked down to where she was trying to join them, "Then we won't get there."

He could see the look on her face, she was torn. She wanted the thing from last night, but she also really wanted his cock. He saw in her eyes the moment she made the decision, but still wasn't prepared for her action. She pulled her arms out from under his hands, squeezed his hips with her legs, and flipped them. Before he could properly adjust to the new position she plunged herself down on to him. They both let out a satisfied groan, but remained still. All of this was still so new, and as much as their passion and desire made them want to rush they also wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

"So, no swirl—" he started to say when she leaned forward and cut him off with a kiss.

Her breasts dangling up above him, were magnates, his hands immediately latched on, palming them as she dueled with his tongue. When they finally pulled apart for the sake of air she responded cheekily, "I was thinking you could do that while I watch the game later?"

He laughed, "Is that so. So while you're watching the Dodgers I will be giving you another ride. Won't that be distracting?"

"No, you can do it during the seventh inning stretch," she smiled proud of herself for the ingenious thought, "Besides their hot new rookie of a pitcher Kershaw should be off the mound by then. You won't distract me from the game."

The woman knew her sports, it was another thing that made him so hot he nearly got a hard-on just thinking about it. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

Andy gave her ass a little slap, "we shall see." His mouth took her nipple in and sucked hard causing her to yell out. Andy was surprised at how vocal of a lover she was proving to be. Not only did she physically respond to his touch, but she let out the most beautiful sounds.

Her hips bucked at the little slap, finally beginning to find a rhythm as they worked against his. She kept him buried deep inside, despite knowing that he probably wanted to thrust — and watch. Her clit rubbed up against his pubic hair creating a delicious amount of friction and pressure. Andy's hands moved down her sides and came to rest on her hips helping her rock back and forth. He knew if he let her ride this one out, he'd be handsomely rewarded later. Her hands pushed down on his chest as she bent forward slightly changing the angle. His cock felt that soft, spongey space just inside and knew she was close as he saw her nipples harden. Her pace quickened. Her nails began clawing at his skin. He moved his hands down to her ass propping her up slightly to give her a little more leverage as her thrusts became more erratic until she finally felt that tightness in her belly deepen. Andy knew the moment she came. Her walls tightened. Her juices poured out of her as she came. Her pace finally began to slow as she laid her body atop his, chest pounding, breathing hard.

He played with her hair, waiting for her to catch her breath before moving. After their tryst in kitchen, and then the couch, and finally the bedroom, he knew she could have another if he just gave her a little time to recover.

After a few minutes she rolled off him, still panting but mostly recovered. He turned to face her and smiled, "Better?"

"Much," she said caressing his cheek.

She felt his cock, covered in her wetness gently gliding up and down her leg, "I'm going to need another shower," she joked.

"Maybe I'll join you," he pulled back the shirt and kissed the inside of her shoulder. His fingers barely touching her as they moved down the valley of her breasts down to her navel. Her skin immediately covered in goosebumps. The burning returned to her center, she needed him again.

She moved onto her knees and glanced over at Andy. He got the hint and moved onto his knees as well.

"This has to go," he said reaching for the shirt still draping her flesh, "I need to feel your skin." His hands went up to the collar and gently pulled back as she moved her arms to the sides, so it came off in one swoop. She stayed sitting on her calves as he moved closer behind her. He pushed her now barely damp hair to the side and pulled her in for an embrace. His hands wrapping to her front holding onto her breasts as his cock pushed against her lower back. He nipped at her shoulders before she gave him a warning glare — the second rule of being with Sharon was no leaving marks where they might be seen. Every where else, was fair game, it was a rule he could live with.

She bent forward, resting her weight on her hands as she lifted her ass up into the air. Andy moved his hands around to her back and slowly with one hand he caressed each bump from her spine until he met the curve of her ass. He used one finger to move from her spine down between her cheeks until it met with her opening. Her whole body shivered under her touch. It was almost too much. She needed him in her again. Her hips moved back to urge him along. He didn't ignore the signal and positioned himself behind her. He spread her cheeks apart and watch as he slowly pushed himself in. It was a beautiful sight, one that he would never let go of. He hoped that like looking at the sun he would burn the image into his retinas, seeing it every time he closed his eyes.

He kept the pace slow for only a minute longer, they were both worked up and in need of a release. He placed two hands on her hips and leaned back slightly as he began to thrust more rapidly. His balls began to tighten, he could feel his orgasm coming soon. He moved on hand around and began to rub on her clit. He felt her walls squeezing him, she was nearly there. His movement became fast and wild. She cried out from the pleasure as she pushed her hips back up against him, hungry for her orgasm. He pushed himself as deep as he could and she screamed as it finally hit. She felt the burst of warm fluid filling her as his movement began to slow. They remained bent on their knees for another minute before stiffness and old age cried for them to change positions. Andy grabbed his boxers from the floor and handed them to her to wipe off the cum dripping down her thigh, before stepping into the bathroom. She stretched out her legs and immediately curled back up waiting for him to return.

Sharon snuggled up against him, as Andy began to doze off. She had put the shirt back on, much to Andy's disappointment. He was hoping she was lay completely naked next to him, but he couldn't fault her if this was more comfortable for her. At the end of the day he didn't care what she wore as long as she was here next to him. She played nervously with the cuffs of the shirt that had been pulled down after he gently yanked it off her earlier. "Did you really keep it," she whispered softly.

"Hmm," he muttered balancing in that state between awake and asleep.

"The bean bag. Did you really keep it?" She asked again.

He squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss in her hair, "Of course I did." She let out a low hum and buried her face into the crook of his neck before he added, "A momento of changing feelings."


End file.
